Wald von Nektulos
Nektulos Forest is the ancestral home of the Dark Elves (the Teir'Dal). Agents of Freeport and Neriak are in a tense race to reclaim this wild and shrouded forest. Remains of the old Dark Elf empire are found everywhere. Pirates, fairies, twisted treants, and undead are just a few of the dangers lurking within. With the reopening of sea travel between the Shattered Lands in recent years, Nektulos Forest has become a major travel hub. The dock at sees regular ship traffic, and provides easy sea travel throughout the central region of Norrath. Therefore, Nektulos Forest has become one of the crossroads of Norrath. Geschichte When I first traveled this forest as a young dark elf I found many things fascinating. The weather here under the trees is mild and rarely changes. The air is stagnant and thick, festering with rotting life and the iron tinge of blood. Fog is prevalent, so one learns quickly to watch their step. Nektulos Forest in the days of my ancestors was not half as dangerous as the Nektulos of today. The Nektulos of old was bordered by the Eastern end of the Commonlands, the Lavastorm Mountains and the great dark elf city of Neriak. There are rumors that the Lavastorm Mountains have been rediscovered and are in a much more dangerous state then the Lavastorm of old. There are still ruins of the old wizard spires deep in heart of the woods and ruined druid rings remain as well. The old Nektulos was inhabited by far less species than today, but several of the old species have remained, becoming stronger through the cataclysm. The undead of old still roam, now joined by those who suffered in cataclysm. The shadowmen also remain. There were texts that were found in the ruins of Neriak that speak of worshippers of a strange god that lived in the forest, where they are today I cannot say. :''-- Nektulos Forest, by Torq De'Rech'' Geograpfie Reise A network of griffon towers eases travel between many parts of the zone. To use these towers, you must first complete a simple quest. This quest can be completed by cautious adventurers of any level. The following griffon towers are found in this zone: * Docks Station at * Commonlands Station at * N'Mar's Ascent Station at * Bone Lake Station at A tunnel shortcut is available near , giving fast travel from the beach to Soul Eater Falls and the many dungeons found there. The cities of Freeport, Neriak and Qeynos have one-way direct travel from their city docks to Nektulos Forest. These one-way trips arrive at . Karte Town The underground village of Haven is accessed from within this zone. This town is only accessible to those who have betrayed their cities and been forced into exile. The entrance to Haven is a "sewer hatch" just off the road northeast of . Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level ! Zielgruppe ! Zonentyp ! Dauer |- | Lair of the Necromancer | 25-30 | Solo | Instance | 30 min |- | Nektropos Castle | 33-40 | Group | Instance | 2 hours |- | Nektropos Castle: The Return | 50-55 | Group | Instance | 2 hours |- | Nektropos Castle: Tribulation | 70-75 | Group | Instance | 2 hours |- | Cauldron Hollow | 30-36 | Group | Instance | 45 min |} Bloodline Chronicles is an Adventure Pack that was originally sold as a separate add-on, but has been included for free with Rise of Kunark and The Shadow Odyssey expansions. The following dungeon instances are available to those who own the adventure pack: ! Dungeon Name ! Level ! Zielgruppe ! Zonentyp ! Dauer |- | Tombs of Night | 30-36 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |- | D'Morte Burial Chambers | 30-34 | Solo | Instance | 45 min |- | Underrot Caverns | 33-37 | Solo or Group | Instance | 30 min |- | Dire Hollow | 35-40 | Solo or Group | Instance | 30 min |- | Crypt of T'Haen | 35-40 | Group | Instance | 1 hour |} Adjacent Zones Nektulos Forest is located on the subcontinent of D'Lere. This zone has a lower-level counterpart called Darklight Wood, which echoes many of the same themes as Nektulos Forest. The two zones are connected in the at the end of the southeast road. ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Darklight Wood | 1-20 | East | tunnel at |- | The Commonlands | 10-20 | South | tunnel at |- | The Barren Sky | 60-68 | Above (in the Overrealm) | via Ulteran Spire at |} Travel Hub Nektulos Forest is a major travel hub for the Shattered Lands. The dock at sees regular ship traffic, and provides easy sea travel throughout the central region of Norrath. The following lands are accessed by Mariner Bell from dock: ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Butcherblock Mountains | 20-35 | East (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Ship at |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | West (across the Tranquil Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | The Enchanted Lands | 30-40 | West (across the Sea of Mist) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Lavastorm | 40-55 | North (across the Cauldron Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Island of Mara | 55-65 | South (across the Buried Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | right at the zone in from The Commonlands |- | | tent is on the west bank, just south of the bridge |- | | tent is on the southern shore |- | | tent is at the Darklight Wood gate |} Quests Two main quest hubs are located at and at . These hubs also happen to have griffon towers. Through these quests, you will assist the competing agents of Freeport and Neriak as they explore and reclaim the forest. These quest series are described in the Nektulos Forest Timeline. The Bloodline Chronicles series of quests begin at two camps at Soul Eater Falls. Their quests take place entirely within the dungeons located nearby. Through these quests, you will learn the fate of the vampires of Nektulos Forest. The Heritage Quest Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians takes place within this zone, and A Missing Mask takes place nearby in Nektropos Castle. A few other Heritage Quests have steps that take place in this zone and its dungeons. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | Shattered Lands | |- | Butcherblock Mountains | 20-35 | Faydwer | Many solo quests; a recommended zone |} Notes Nektulos Forest has seen several revamps since release. Here are the most noteworthy changes: * Almost all heroic monsters were changed into soloable ^ monsters in Game Update 37. This has made almost all formerly heroic quests soloable. * The zone was connected to Neriak, City of Hate (via Darklight Wood) in Game Update 35 in May 2007. The Thexian camps near Darklight Wood were reduced to level 20-22 to make the transition easier for Neriak characters. * The zone was substantially revamped in Live Update 24 in June 2006. Most monsters moved to new locations, and new monsters were added. Some of the changes included: **A new tunnel shortcut from the beach (near Gul'Thex Citadel) to Soul Eater Falls. **N'Mar's Ascent and the roads to the dock and Commonlands were made safer and guarded by neutral guards. **many hilltops were opened up to player travel; some of them also had monsters added. **new plants and features throughout the forest that don't like to be touched: rose of Innoruuk, hate blossom, spiteweed, soul leeches, and dead militia guards. **some scattered quest NPCs were brought together at the Commonlands camp, and an additional solo quest line was added.